Sirius Black's Infatuation
by Malo919
Summary: On the train ride to Hogwarts for the first time, Fate was changed. Sirius Black and James Potter became enemies with Remus Lupin over something stupid. As these kinds of stories usually go. But, while they are still at Hogwarts, Fate may take another turn. For better. Or maybe worse.
1. First Year Begins

**A/N I wish to give thanks to my friend Mai Ascot, who helped me get my butt in gear. Also, rekahneko, for inspiring this story. I also need to say thanks to J. K. Rowling, who made the whole thing possible. I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognisable. You should know this drill. Happy reading! Don't forget to R&R!**

Remus Lupin stood on platform nine and three quarters. It was not very crowded, seeing as his parents were the only ones to want to come three hours early. Yeah, Remus knew. But his parents could be very sentimental. He was standing, more accurately, at the absolute back of the train, where no one was likely to come.

"Now, Remus. We do want you to make some friends, but... just..." His mother could not seem to get the words out of her mouth. Neither could his father. So Remus, ever gracious, took it upon himself to say the words he knew they loathed.

"Don't get too close, because they might figure out what I am." His mother nodded gratefully and sadly. "I know, mother. And if I don't want to be someone's friend, just be polite and distance myself indistinctly. If they don't get the message, talk to my head of house to see if they can help us talk the situation out. Make excuses such as I am uncomfortable with making friends because of something that happened to me, and I'd rather not talk about it." Remus' mother nodded. His father was loading things onto the train.

"And if you do have a friend, and they start interrogating you?" she asked. They had gone over this drill many a time.

"Inform them that my mother is very ill with a long-term illness, and wishes me there every now and then. And if it somehow gets out that I am a werewolf, I will send a letter straight home and come back instantly." She nods again. They sit on the platform, talking about everything they can think of. Remus' father joins them after a while. Remus belatedly realizes that he was not only losing his parents for nine months, but he was losing his only friends.

When the second family came in, they knew it was time to say good-bye before the rush came. Remus climbed into his compartment, and waves out the window to his parents.

After two more hours, a pudgy-looking boy opens his door.

"M-m-m-may I s-sit here?" he stutters out under Remus' golden-eyed gaze. His golden eyes often intimidated many, though he really would not hurt them in any way unless it was defence.

"Yes, of course," he says, smiling at the boy. This was someone he could get close to without having to worry about him discovering his secret without his wanting him to. Remus held out one of his hands. "Remus Lupin. And you are?" he inquires.

"Peter. Peter Petigrew. It's nice to meet you." he says, shaking the hand. He winces, but tries not to show it. Remus mentally cursed his strength. Peter smiles at him uncertainly, and Remus smiles back.

"The same to you." Remus reaches into his satchel, where he carried his more personal items. Such as small bits of metal that he liked to chew on. He had enough that should last for the year. And he had loads more at home. He pulls a piece out and sticks it between his teeth absent-mindedly. Peter's eyes widen, and he squeaks in terror. Remus glances at him confusedly. Then realizes what he is doing.

"Sorry. I became addicted to chewing metal. Ever since I was little. I put it into my mouth, being a terribly curious six year old," he mentally winces. Terribly curious wasn't far off the mark. "The taste's weird, and I got used to it." Peter nodded, seeming to accept this.

"When I was little, I became addicted to gum. Kind of like you with metal, only way less tougher looking." Peter grins at him, and he smiles through the metal in his teeth. He knew it made him look even more intimidating, but he couldn't seem to stop.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with gum. But gum loses it's flavor after a while, and you have to start on another piece. Metal doesn't lose it's flavor, and the taste is okay when you get used to it. I have some gum if you want some." Peter nods, smiling. Remus pulls it out of his satchel, too, passing it over to him. "Keep it. I got the metal to keep me occupied." Peter's eyes widen.

"But this is too much! It's a very big pack, even for me..." He trails off, then notices. It was four packs of different flavors. One was regular bubblegum, another blueberry, another strawberry shortcake, and the last Peter's favorite, mint chocolate chip. Each pack had to at least have thirty strips. Peter's jaw drops. "I can't take all of it..." Remus shakes his head.

"It's fine. I wasn't really going to chew it anyway. One of my parents' efforts of getting me off metal. Luckily for me, I managed to sneak in enough to last me the year. You can keep it." Peter nods happily. He had already met someone on the train who he could consider as a friend, and they were giving him free packs of gum. "Listen, I'm kinda tired from the hectic morning. My parents made me come here three hours early to say good-bye!" Peter looks at him in sympathy. "You mind if I drift for a minute?" he asks, and Peter shrugs his shoulders. It was a legit reason. But Peter didn't know it was because the Full Moon was two days ago. It was an okay one. The Wolf had been excited to go to a new place, and had decided to frolic around the room instead of claw and rip and tear and bite himself to the bone.

Twenty minutes later, as the train was pulling away, two black haired boys opened the door, stuffed their trunks in the carrier, and flopped down on the seats, not seeming to notice the two boys already sitting there. One of them lands next to Peter, the other next to Remus. They had to know they were there.

"Sorry, you mind if we sit here?" One of them, the one with glasses, asks. Remus and Peter shake their heads. The two new boys jump in surprise when Remus shakes his head without opening his eyes. As though he had known they were coming.

The one with glasses thrust his hand out to Peter. "Name's Potter. James Potter. And this is my crabby friend, Sirius Black." Peter nods and shakes both of their hands warily. He had already gotten pain by the first person he shook hands with. Still felt like his wrist was broken. Remus, who had been stretched out on two of the three seats like a dog, silently stretched his arms and legs out and sits up, accidentally pressing his feet against Sirius. Sirius, though Remus, James, and Peter didn't know it, found it very attractive. He could feel the turn-on coming on as he watched the boy. Peter belatedly realized that Remus had not taken the metal from his mouth. Sirius found this, as well, very attractive. Remus held a hand out.

"Remus Lupin." he says, shaking their hands. Sirius has to hold himself back to keep from fainting. Remus was now on his back and watching them curiously, seemingly without blinking. Damn him and his eyes, Sirius thought. Though the eyes were very intimidating to him, they had a big central on creating the reaction down below deck.

Just then, the door opens, and three sixth years come in. They were laughing and joking, but as soon as they looked at the four first years, they started making fun of them and trying to get them to move. Though Remus knew James and Sirius seemed like the kind of boys to ignore this, Peter was the kind of boy to listen to what they told him to do. He growled low in his throat, turning the full intensity of his eyes on them and pulling a side of his upper lip back to show his canine teeth. They were gone in half a second, faster than a hippogriff when it sees a dead ferret flying through the air. Remus' growl had also caused a bit of... arousal... in Sirius. You could probably imagine where, so I'm just going to stop saying those kind of awkward things.

Peter and James were staring at him incredulously, but Remus just reclined against the window, arms behind his head. Sirius was staring at him, too, but for very different reasons. One, he was thinking that Remus' eyes were pretty. Two, he was enjoying seeing Remus stretch his long legs. Sirius could be very perverted at times. All times, when it came to people. Remus ignored all the stares and chewed on his metal a bit. Then he reached into his trunk, which he had put under his seat where he could reach it. And he pulled out- A book. Sirius and James raised one eyebrow, and Peter looked at him skeptically. Remus might have come off as snotty and impolite, but he didn't mean to. In his mind, they weren't talking to him, so he didn't have to talk to them when he didn't have anything to talk about.

"What book are you reading?" Peter asked him. Remus looked up.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize you had something to talk about. It's called..." Remus looked at the cover. "Raised by Wolves. It's a Muggle novel, you wouldn't know it." Sirius and James shrugged, but Peter shook his head.

"I think my sister read it. She's a squib, see, so she's more interested in what she can do." Remus nodded and turned to his book.

"Why is it so interesting to you?" Sirius asked, kind of rudely. Anything that took people's attention from him made him upset.

"Well, it's what some Muggles think werewolves are like. It's kind of funny for them to think it. And the narrator is pretty humorous, too." Sirius frowned, and Remus sighed, opened the book, and read a bit out of it.

"'Bronwyn Alessia St Vincent Clare! Four names, five words, one pissed-off werewolf. The math in this particular equation never came out in my favor.' Well, obviously. From what I could tell, there's a severely pissed-off werewolf standing on your front stoop, shouting your name. Never worked out in my favor." Sirius and James chuckled, but Peter over-reacted, laughing slightly over-loud. Sirius rolled his eyes and James snorted at Peter's expense. Remus glared at James, turning his eyes to full power. James stopped, but Sirius met the golden-eyed stare, no matter how bad it made him feel. Remus won in the end, and threw them smug looks. His eyes always won. Sirius stuck his tongue out in a display of abnormal maturity. James rolled his eyes at his friend.

Just then, the lunch trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" the lady asked. Remus nodded at her, and stooped to get money out of his satchel.

"I just need a chocolate frog. How much?" Sirius sighed.

"I'll pay for it. So... four chocolate frogs for Remus," he ignored the protests, "a pack of Droobles for Peter," he ignored Peters sayings of having enough gum already, "one Bertie Bott's for James," James said nothing, "and... five licorice wands, please." The lady nodded. Sirius payed for all of the sweets, over the protests of Remus and Peter. He dumped the chocolate frogs on top of Remus' lap, ignoring the feeling he got when his hand brushed against Remus' pant leg.

"You didn't have to pay for it!" Remus protested one final time. This was undermined by the fact that he was unwrapping one of them. "Ooh, I got Ulric the Oddball. Weird bloke. Who'd wear a jellyfish for a hat?" The boys shrugged. Sirius smirked as Remus bit into the frog.

After a few minutes of James and Sirius wrestling and Peter cheering them on, Remus unwrapped another. The frog tried to leap away this time, perhaps seeing what had happened to it's brethren. Sirius and James and Peter turned to watch as it hopped towards the window.

"Wat-" Sirius started. He didn't finish because Remus' arm snapped out faster than anyone could see and grabbed the frog. Peter's and James' mouths dropped, and Sirius raised his eyebrows as Remus calmly ate the frog and looked at the card.

"Cool. Dumbledore..." He seemed to realize that they were all staring at him. "What? Oh, the frog? I got reflexes." Peter nodded.

"We noticed." Remus blushed a bit before turning back to the card in his hand. Sirius thought Remus' blush was too cute. But let's skip that part until it's important.

After another few hours, Remus went up to the front to get another chocolate frog. Sirius followed him.

"Hey, Remus!" he called, and Remus stopped to turrn and look at him questioningly. "I was just wondering if..." By now, they were crossing the train to the next cart. Remus deftly jumped over and onto the platform. Sirius could never imitate that kind of grace. He didn't even try.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out when we got to Hogwarts Saturday." It wasn't a question. There was no thought of rejection in his head. Remus turned from where he had been opening the door to stare at Sirius.

They had known each other for less than a few hours, and he was asking him out? WHAT?

"No. What do you want when we get to the lady?"

Sirius was not oblivious to the sudden subject change. "What? Why? I mean..." Remus shook his head.

"I said I didn't want to go out with you." He shrugged. "Sorry. I just... don't know you enough." And he wasn't really liking the boy anymore, if he somehow had in the few hours they had known each other. He readjusted the metal in his teeth. Sirius fell back. Then turned back to his compartment, unreasonably angry.

James and Peter, who were talking, laughing, and joking, jumped as Sirius stormed in, grabbed his and James' trunk, and hauled it into the corridor.

"Sirius, mate, what happened?" James asked.

"Just Loony Lupin being himself. Come on; he's really stuck up." James shook his head in bewilderment, following his friend blindly, like he usually did. Peter stared after them. He was sure Remus wasn't a loon. Or stuck up. In fact, he seemed like the most sane person in the world, albeit a little studious and quiet. But there was a hidden side to him that Peter had seen when he had unwrapped that last chocolate frog card and-

"Hey, Pete. Where's James and Sirius?" Remus had come back. Pete. He had a new nickname. Peter may have been the most socially awkward kid at Hogwarts, but he followed Remus faithfully to his death.

"They left. Sirius was making some stupid thing up about you being stuck up and a loon. I can never tell what he's really talking about." Remus stopped moving.

"He- He said I was a loon and stuck up? Merlin! So that's what I get for turning someone down..." Peter was reasonably confused.

"What are you talking about? He came in here as though he had seen someone making out with his girlfriend behind his back, called you stuck up Loony Lupin, took James and his trunks and left, James following him." Remus sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Sirius had just asked me out in the corridor." Ignoring Peter's shocked look, he continued. "I said no, and he was apparently really upset. And for no good reason. Now he and James are going to be looking for some way to make my life Hell. Well, Pete, we won't stand for it. Come on; you have any money? Don't worry, you won't need it for school yet. Can't go to Hogsmeade until we're thirteen and have a signed permission slip. But I have a plan."

They spent the next few hours plotting and scheming for Hogwarts.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and Remus and all of the other students piled out into the darkness.

"First Years this way! Come on!" Remus and Peter staggered down the dark station towards the voice. The voice came from a tall man with a lantern. He was smiling very creepily. Or maybe Remus was just imagining that. But Peter seemed scared too. Well, Peter was always scared, so it wasn't really much to go on.

The man went on. "We'll get you down to the castle, then you will get Sorted. Follow me!"

Remus knelt to Peter. Peter was about ten inches shorter than him, so it must have looked odd. Sirius was trying very hard not to check Remus out again. It was very hard. Anyway, Remus whispered, "I don't really feel comfortable with that. Did you see his smile? Was it just me, or was that kind of... creepy?" Peter nodded.

"It was," he whispered back. "Almost as if he knew something... and that something was very bad." Remus swallowed. Maybe he was a professor. If he did know something... bad, then it could be about having a werewolf in your class.

They continued to follow the man, however, with the rest of the First Year class trailing behind them, whispering. About what, Remus didn't bother to use his hearing. They were talking about the Creepy Man. As Remus had hereby dubbed him. After a few minutes, they arrived at the side of the lake. Remus was just about to say that he was not swimming, when he saw the boats. He and Peter claimed one and two kids climbed in with them.

It was Lily Evans and Severus Snape. But Remus only knew this when the girl said, "I'm Lily Evans, and this is my friend Severus Snape. What're your names?"

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is my friend Peter Petigrew. Pleasure to meet you." Lily smiled and nodded. Severus was checking Remus out approvingly, but then switched his attention to Lucius Malfoy, who had been forced to sit with the two idiots from the train, Sirius Black and James Potter. Lucius was looking his way, and Severus sent him an apologetic glance. But Lucius wasn't looking at him. He was staring at Remus interestedly. As was Black. Severus scowled, jealousy creeping up his spine. He ignored it for now. It wouldn't do to make enemies on the first day. Not even the first day. And besides, Remus was something to stare at at night.

His naturally golden-brown hair was glistening chocolate brown in the dark. His eyes, also normally amber, were a startling red. And his pale skin shone nearly brighter than the moon. Cute... But not Severus' type. But Black seemed to think otherwise about himself. Or at least unconsciously. He was staring at Remus also, and Severus got the impression that he wasn't meaning to drool; it was just happening. Severus smirked to himself. Well, that was dealt with easily.

The boats bumped against the shore. Creepy Man and the First Years climbed out onto the hard slab of rock. The Firsties huddled together in what little light they had. Sirius was trying to stay far from Remus while trying to stand near James, who chose the center. Remus made it easy, choosing to stand with Peter Petigrew, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy as far from the group as possible.

Severus was slightly put out. Lucius had all of his attention on Remus, and Remus was leading the group forward, trying to stay far from Black, he guessed, from the looks Remus was sending the boy. Lily was talking to him about Potions, and that captured his attention for a bit, vacilitating between sending Lucius upset looks and talking to Lily. Peter Petigrew was prattling to Remus about his worries for the Sorting.

"Don't worry; it says in Hogwarts; A History that all we have to do is try on a hat, which will tell us what House we're in." Peter seemed more relaxed after this assurance.

"Oh. Okay. I hope we're in the same House. I'm not sure what House I'll be in, but I want Gryffindor. It sounds like the best, from the rumours I heard. Well, you seem brave enough for it. I'm probably not."

"Don't put yourself down, Pete. You may have a hidden brave side. And I'm definatly not brave enough for Gryffindor. I'll probably get Ravenclaw or something. And I heard the rumours. You can't really trust rumours. Like the ones saying all Slytherins are evil. Probably not all true. Maybe it just seems that way."

"You have a point, but-" Peter was interrupted when Creepy Man raised his fist and knocked on the front doors to a castle that had somehow appeared right in front of them while they were talking. Mysteries of life, huh?

A very severe looking young woman answered the door. Remus got the impression that she was not somebody to mess with if you didn't want to get in trouble. He instantly felt the mischief spout from him and attempted to ignore it's whispers. Generally, whenever he listened to the whispers he got into too much trouble to name. He had named it his 'Inner Marauder.'

Remus ignored the speech the woman, Professor McGonagall, gave. He already knew what to expect. But even that didn't keep him from gasping with the others when they went into the Great Hall. It was beautiful; the see-through ceiling showed millions of sparkling stars, and the moon was a perfect crescent, the kind you see in commercials with someone sitting on it.

Remus also ignored most people's Sortings. When Black got into Gryffindor, Remus wasn't sure whether to groan or to cheer inside. On one hand, he was probably going to be put into Ravenclaw. On the other... hadn't Peter just said that he seemed brave enough? Hadn't he growled without thinking of the consequences when someone he didn't like tried to sit with him? Hadn't he turned down THE Sirius Black?

After a while, it was Lily's turn. Remus kind of liked her. If she wasn't a girl, he would probably have a crush on her. But when the Hat put her in Gryffindor and she sent him a terrible look, as though she hated the thought of being in the same House as Black, and an apologetic glance towards Severus and Lucius, he groaned for her. She seemed to notice and smiled at him over the crowd of students.

Then it was his turn. I won't go into too much detail. Remus first thought that he was going into Ravenclaw, by the Hat's inner monologue. But then the Hat screamed, "Gryffindor!" And he was frozen for a second. The same House as Black? Oh no. Then he saw Lily, grinning and waving for him to sit with her. And he grinned as well, settling himself down next to her. They got to talking, and Remus missed the next few Sortings. But when 'Malfoy, Lucius' was called, they both turned towards the 'stage'

Lucius was sauntering up proudly, enjoying the attention. He turned to sit in the stool and saw Remus watching him with Lily Evans, the Muggleborn girl. Damn Remus.

'Woah, kid, quit it with the hormones. You can focus on the Lupin kid on your own time. In the mean time... Slytherin!' The Hat shouted this last word, and Lucius stood, feeling very smug. Then he looked to the Gryffindor table, and was met with amber eyes, sparking slightly with sadness. More of the smug feeling flooded through him.

Peter Petigrew, Frank Longbottom, Alice Richards, the Prewett Twins, and James Potter were all Sorted into Gryffindor. Marlene McKinnon was made a Hufflepuff, and she sent a distressed look towards Black. Something told Remus she had been hoping for Gryffindor. Severus Snape made it into Slytherin with Lucius, for which he seemed happy about.

Weeks later, it seemed Remus was a Main Target of Black and Potter's pranks. He hated how much people laughed at him.

The good things? Well, he was friends with Lily Evans, and she helped him through it. Sometimes hexing either of the two boys for hurting him, either physically or emotionally. Peter Petigrew often guarded him from hexes he knew about. He made a very great spy, with the ability to sneak along corridors quietly. Remus was also friends with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Severus helped him with Potions, Lily helped in Charms, Peter Herbology, and Lucius... well, Lucius just stood guard in case the Twin Terrors tried to go into their Secret Spot. They had many Secret Study Spots, some the others didn't know of. Remus, in turn, helped them all with their Defense Against the Dark Arts, for which he was well-known as best of Hogwarts. He was top in other subjects with the help of his friends, and nobody knew he was a werewolf.

Remus was walking down the hallway when something shot past his ear. It took him a second to realize that it was a sound, not a thing. He just had enough time to overhear, "Now, James!" when a hex flew right into his back.

Remus did not know what the hex was at first. Everyone was laughing at him again. He didn't like it. Remus bolted down the hallway to an unused corridor before they could do anything else. He hurried into an empty, unused classroom and practically fell into a chair out of nerves. Looking into a mirror in the corner of the room, Remus saw that his normally pale skin was florecent green. And rainbow sparkles were cascading down him from his now-rainbow hair in a never-ending fountain of color. He groaned. Not that hex again! They really needed to be more original.

Maybe... Just maybe... It would take time. But yes, eventually. In the mean time, Remus set to work with the counter-curse, his plan coming back to the forefront of his mind.

It may take years, but he would eventually get there. Sirius Black and James Potter wouldn't know what hit them when it did.


	2. First Year Filler

**A/N This is gonna be a short one, kay? Just filler.**

Remus Lupin hated school.

Okay, that was a lie. He liked learning, he had friends, and his teachers were nice. Even his transformations at school were alright. Lily and Peter were told. They were okay with it, much as Remus was surprised. He didn't tell Severus or Lucius. They were his friends, too, but they had some pureblooded ideals at times. Remus was brave; but not that brave.

To be more accurate, Remus Lupin hated two boys at school. Sirius Black and James Potter. They both, apparently, hated him, and pranked him more times than the other kids.

Sirius Black was in love. But he wouldn't admit it. No way.

His little crush was on the one and only Remus Lupin, one of his dormmates and favorite person to prank.

Remus was 100% hot, 70% studious, 100% adorable, 40% mischievious, and all together 100% Perfect Boyfriend Material. The problem? Remus _hated_ Sirius. And Sirius was very busy pretending that he hated Remus back. He was in denial.

Perhaps there were things in day-to-day life? Yes, definatly. Popular opinion said that Sirius and James pranked Remus because of hatred. But no; James pranked him for fun, Sirius because (he will never admit it) Remus ignored him, and it was his way of trying to get his attention. James knew nothing of this, of course. Neither did Sirius. Or Remus. Peter and Lily and Severus and Lucius suspected something, but there wasn't any solid proof.

James Potter knew nothing of his best friends habits of thinking _very_ dirty thoughts about his other roommate, Remus Lupin. Sirius never meant to do it; sometimes Remus would do something like stretch or lick his lips, and Sirius was off. James never noticed because he was always focused on one thing at a time; either pranks or Quidditch.

James also had a secret to keep from his friend. He was sure Sirius would tease him unrelentlessly if he found out about Lily Evans.

James had realized his feelings when he had woken in the middle of the night from a dream about Lily. What he _didn't_ realize about it was the _depth_ of his feelings for her.

And that would be his downfall.

Lucius Malfoy was obsessed.

About what? Remus Lupin. Everything Remus did were some maddening distractions.

What Lucius didn't realize were two things. One; Remus liked him back. Two; he had a different admirer. Severus Snape.

Severus Snape was jealous. And he knew it too.

He was in the same House as Lucius, same dorm, same classes, and yet Remus effing Lupin managed to hold Lucius' attention more than he did. And he was in _Gryffindor_. That was practically illegal when one considered Lucius' family ideals.

Another thing that annoyed Severus was that he couldn't hate Remus. In fact, he thought he might be falling for the Gryffindor himelf.

But he was still insane about Lucius.

Lily Evans was friends with a werewolf.

Not that she minded that. She found it terribly interesting, and never hesitated to ask Remus about anything. But she never asked the right questions that would prove...

Peter Petigrew was satisfied.

He had friends that protected him. He could protect one of his friends. He had average grades, thanks to his friends. It was more than he could ask for. And they _cared_ about what happened to him.

When he had saved Remus from a particularly nasty Tripping Hex done by Sirius, Lily and Remus had fretted over him in the hospital. Severus had taken notes for him. And Lucius had... well, all he had done was stare at Remus hungrily, but Peter didn't really care about him.

All in all, everything was good.


	3. First Year Ends

Sirius and James sat in the common room over near the stairs. It was the least crowded place, and they needed that to plan the next prank. But, for some reason unknown to James, Sirius was having problems focusing.

It wasn't _Sirius's_ fault though. Remus was just being distracting again.

"Sirius. Sirius! _Sirius!_" Sirius sanpped out of his nearby daydream to look at James, annoyed.

"What? You didn't have to say my name over and over and over again!" James rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt that you were staring at Loony with hatred," he said, deliberatly slow for Sirius' benefit. Sirius tensed. "As you are drooling... All down your front." Sirius looked down at himself. Twas true; the front of his robes weren't soaked... But there were definate signs of wetness. Sirius groaned.

"Great. Now I have to change." James laughed. Always about the looks. Then he stopped.

"Wait... We don't have class today. Why do you need to change, when we're just going to be in the dorm?" Sirius froze on the stairs. "Unless... Unless there's someone you want to... _impress_ up there." James' eyes narrowed. He caught the nearly imperceptible glance Sirius unconsciously sent to Remus. "Sirius. Do you have a _crush_ on him?" Sirius laughed nervously.

"No way. I just... don't want to feel all disgusting in wet robes, you know?" James accepted that excuse, but eyed him suspiciously. There was something funny going on here... And not the good, haha funny either.

Up in the dorm, James was taking his hour-nap, Peter was trying to study, Remus was reading something or other, and Sirius was watching Remus behind his curtains. It wasn't a hateful stare; just curious. Though that did change when Remus stretched his legs out into a new position. Then it changed into a hungry stare. Sometimes Sirius could swear Remus was doing this on purpose just to make him feel... However it was he felt.

It was very frustrating, Sirius knew, to stare at the guy you were supposed to hate, completely unable to hate him. Especially when it kept running through your head that he was hot...

It was exactly that moment when he was thinking this that Remus licked his dry lips. And Sirius' imagination was off. I'll skip the details until... Ah, what the heck. I'll just say that he was thinking about kissing the 'soft lips' of one Remus Lupin. Only much more dirty than that. You know... Let's skip the embarrasing part now, okay? Alright, on with the show!

Remus was, frankly, annoyed with a lot of things.

One; Professor Creepy Man, who Remus hadn't bothered to learn the name of. As it turned out, he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And he was _evil_. And prejudiced against werewolves. He ridiculed Remus often, and no one 'knew' why. Remus, Lily, and Peter knew. Lucius hated the man too, and Severus did not enjoy the class either.

Two; Lucius Malfoy ignoring him. Remus had learned long ago, and told his parents, that he was gay. And he realized that he had a crush on Lucius. At times, Remus thought he liked him back. Others, he thought Lucius only liked him as a friends. And then there were the times when he thought Lucius only tolerated his presence.

Three; James Potter and Sirius Black. Their pranks and constant jokes in the dorms irritated him to no end. But the pranks and such were just Potter, not Black.

I'll make it more clear. Four; Sirius Black. It was hard enough when he and Potter pranked him; but when he clearly checked him out and had his crude fantasies, it was more than annoying. At many times, he could feel the gray-eyed gaze of the annoying boy on him. Sometimes, Remus would gaze at the other boy out of the corner of his eye. Sirius never noticed these glances. But Remus always _knew_ that Black was having the fantasies about him. His eyes were glazed over, drool on his chin, eyeing every part of him like he was imagining- NO! Don't even think of it, Remus told himself. Being gay, the thought of other (Remus was very honest with himself) good-looking guys having fantasies about _him_ often made him feel... Awkward. If he was being honest with himself, and he always was, he felt more turned on then awkward sometimes, but he ignored these feelings.

Whenever Remus looked directly at Black, he could _see_ the boy's pulse speed up, see him start to fantasize. It was really annoying.

James Potter was less annoying than Black, though still annoying, because he never seemed to really enjoy the pranks. I mean, he would laugh at them, at Remus' expense, but then send him apologetic looks. Remus often felt it was not Potter's ideas to torment him, but Black's. Sometimes, it also seemed like Potter wanted to be friends with him. He'd make a comment and almost turn to Remus for advice or whatnot, realize what he was doing, then look at Black like he hadn't done anything. Black never noticed, but Remus did.

Peter hero-worshipped Remus. Remus protected him whenever he could, and Peter the same back.

Lily and him were of the same intelligence level, which meant to the other kids that they were geniuses. They just liked to talk about things and did their homework and read the textbooks.

Severus tutored him in his only terrible subject, Potions.

Lucius... Well, he was hot. Remus' crush. And Severus' though that was never admitted.

Black obviously thought he hated Remus, but really liked him. Which was also a-effing-nnoying. Either that, or this was all some elaborate prank. Remus would rather it be a prank than actually being a... turn-on, he had to admit, to Black. And Remus didn't even know _what_ he was doing that was turning Black on. If he did, he would have tried it out on Lucius by that time. But, what Remus didn't know, was that what was turning Black on was doing the same for Lucius. And it was just being himself.

Lucius sat in the study place, listening for any tell-tale signs that someone was coming. He never heard anything. So he went back to studying Remus.

God, he would never have thought anyone could have looked so hot. I mean, sheesh! In the dim light of the study, Remus looked as hot as always. His golden-brown hair now fell past his ears, looking like a curtain of pure gold. His eyes, glued to the book in front of him, were deep golden with sunflower tints to it. Damn him and his eyes, Lucius thought. They were a big selling point on the whole 'hot' thing. One look in his eyes, and even the straightest guy would turn about as gay as... well, a gay person. And Remus' abso-effing-lutely perfect figure helped with that. What with the muscled arms and what Lucius could only think was a two-pack.

He _needed_ to ask Remus out sometime soon. Soon...

It wasn't a complicated prank; just another hex or jinx or something. But for some reason it still struck home for Lucius. Maybe because it was what ruined his first attempt at asking Remus out.

"Hey, Remus... I was wondering if-" Lucius had just been about to ask Remus out, but that was as far as he'd gotten.

A jet of red-and-blue hit Remus in the shoulder, sending sparks and smoke around the hall. No one could see the two boys for a second. Then they could. They _really_ could. The hex had only hit Remus, but Lucius was colored black by the smoke.

Remus was standing there, stoic, as people started laughing. The usual hatred fillled his eyes, turning them a smokey yellow color that reminded Lucius of the fall for only a moment. Remus turned to glare at Sirius and James, who were laughing along with everyone else. They stopped as soon as they saw Remus' eyes. A golden-crazed gleam was filling them, and Remus' hand flickered to his wand. James and Sirius didn't see it; they were too busy with Remus' eyes. They never noticed until Remus flicked it at them. Then they were stuck to the ceiling. Lucius glared at them and snuck into the shadows, waiting for the halls to clear. It was going to be a while. Remus was chewing James and Sirius out, who looked terribly frightened. Everyone else in the hall looked like they didn't know who to laugh at; the boys stuck to the ceiling or the boy wearing a tiara and tutu with sparkles and glass slippers. Not much of a prank, but it was still funny to see.

Sirius and James slumped into their dorms. Remus was down with Lily Evans to... ugh, _study_.

"Man, Loony needs to learn how to _laugh_ for once." Sirius complained, as though Remus standing below him hadn't given him a certain view he had taken advantage of. He had a sudden vision of moments ago, Remus standing below him and James on the ceiling, yelling at him. Sirius had not been particularly bothered until he had noticed that the ceiling-view allowed him to see Remus' chest. That was when he got uncomfortable. The new view coupled with smoky autumn eyes brought him feelings he didn't know existed. The sunlight carding through Remus' golden-brown hair forced him to notice that Remus' hair had dozens of different colors in it: sunflower, pure gold, daisy, butter, vanilla, sunglow, safron, olive, amber, beige, cream, goldenrod, dark goldenrod, metallic gold, lion fur, ecru, and dozens of others. Being trapped on the ceiling gives a guy an entirely new perspective. One Sirius was determined to hide from his friend.


	4. Second Year Begins

It was second year. To recount what happened last year, I'll do it by chapters.

First chapter was the meeting on the train. Sirius asked Remus out and Remus said no, starting the rivalry between the two, James and Peter and a few others being sucked into it without really knowing. We may see some hints to Remus/Sirius, Remus/Lucius, and Snape/Lucius. Remus was pranked by Sirius and James to have green skin and rainbow hair with sparkles falling down endlessly.

Second chapter was mainly filler, determining what most of all of First Year was all about. Hints to the above relationships are supposed to be obvious.

Third chapter was more insight into Remus/Sirius and Remus/Lucius. Sirius is in absolute denial, James is clueless (mostly), and Remus is crushing on Lucius.

This chapter starts second year on the train.

Sirius and James walked quickly down the end of the train to their 'reserved' compartment. What it really was was a compartment that had a sign they posted saying, 'Danger; Binicorniope narcotic Radiation. Do not enter for the sake of your health.' People stayed away when they saw that sign. Except for the people in the compartment across from their's.

"Who're they?" Sirius asked James, gesturing to the compartment. "They have the shades down."

"And you think I know? Just as you said, the _shades are down_." Sirius dutifully ignored James' attitude. Evans had just rejected him again.

"I was asking you because I didn't know." James and Sirius continued their friendly banter as they entered the compartment.

They didn't know, of course, what was transpiring in that little compartment.

Who knew what you could get away with on a train this big with so little adults?

... Suspenseful, right? Right? RIGHT?

... Is it any bit suspenseful AT ALL?

... How about now?

...

... Suspenseful? Huh?

Okay, I'll save you the suspense. Remus and Lucius were making out. Lucius had just asked Remus out. They were gonna be sneaking around the castle together at night on Saturday.

"JAMES! JAMES!" A panicked Sirius was running around in the Gryffindor common room, screaming for no apparent reason. Key word; apparent.

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

"I NEED- Oh, hey James!"

"Sirius. What do you need?"

"To talk in PRIVATE!" This last word was screamed at the general public.

When they were alone in the dorm, Sirius collapsed on the bed in frustration. For someone who had said he wanted to talk in private, he was doing very little of it.

After a few minutes, James gave up and sighed, "What is it?"

"Remus bloody Lupin's got a boyfriend. I saw them walking the castle. _Kissing._" James shuddered.

"Lupin? A _boyfriend?_ I'd understand if it was a girlfriend, but a _boyfriend?_"

"I know! Wait... How can you see him having a girlfriend?"

"As much as you hate to admit it, I am not soaked in denial covered in lies and baked for a year in deceit. Lupin isn't exactly a bad-looking kid." Okay, that Sirius already knew. "And I know that he's friends with Evans, so his personality is not as down the toilet as you made it out to be. And he gets really good grade. And he has somewhat an actual future. All in all, any girl would be a certified insane person not to at least _think_ about going out with him for more than a week."

"If he's so good and all that, why don't you be best friends with him?"

"If he's so terrible, why did you care that he had a boyfriend?"


End file.
